


In Annoyance.

by TooAceForThisShit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, for some reason the name in my docs is conair, idk why, no beta we die like daichi, they're in annoyance instead of in love too, this is pointless and plotless, this is so fluffy theres no plot there, your honour theyre gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: It’s nearing twelve at night when Atsumu stumbles into their apartment, having gotten back from a celebration that hours earlier his better half had refused to go to, the buzz from the alcohol long worn off. He lines his shoes up carefully at the door, next to Kiyoomi’s.He wonders into the living room from the genkan, his slippers making little noise on the flooring, he finds Kiyoomi on the couch exactly like he thought he would, and like he’s found him every night this week, sitting on the couch reading a book, that when Atsumu asked just got tsked at in return.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	In Annoyance.

It’s nearing twelve at night when Atsumu stumbles into their apartment, having gotten back from a celebration that hours earlier his better half had refused to go to, the buzz from the alcohol long worn off. He lines his shoes up carefully at the door, next to Kiyoomi’s. 

He wonders into the living room from the genkan, his slippers making little noise on the flooring, he finds Kiyoomi on the couch exactly like he thought he would, and like he’s found him every night this week, sitting on the couch reading a book, that when Atsumu asked just got tsked at in return. 

He later found out it was a part of a series that he had been binging for the last week, Atsumu could never understand Kiyoomi’s love for reading. Atsumu stops and stares at him for a moment watching the way that the lamp beside him hits his hair just so that it makes it look shiny and clean, falling down over his forehead in perfect little ringlets. 

Atsumu turns on his heel and heads down the hall to shower and put on his sleep clothes, he finds himself rushing to finish even though he knows that Kiyoomi’s going to be exactly where he left him, so he forces himself to slow down, brushing his teeth last minute and flossing. Leaving the bathroom door open behind him, he heads back into the living room, flopping down onto the couch, making it bounce under his weight, sinking down into it, he looks over at Kiyoomi who hasn’t shown any interest in looking up from his book to even acknowledge that he’s here now. 

So Atsumu does the only thing he can think of when he’s feeling needy; be annoying. 

Guaranteed to make Kiyoomi give him attention, well most of the time. 

He swings his feet up on to the couch, turning so his back is to the armrest, leaning against it, he pokes his socked foot into Kiyoomi’s thigh, “Omi-omi, I’m back.” 

Kiyoomi’s nose wrinkles a little at his poking but he otherwise doesn’t look phased. 

Atsumu goes into phase two, which is the same as phase one but only he needs to know that, he pokes him again this time in the ribcage, “Omi-omi,” he whines, sinking further down into the couch so he can reach farther, he pokes him again in the ribcage to get his point across, his shoulders meeting the armrest. 

Kiyoomi taps him on the ankle to get him to stop, his eyes still moving over the book in front of him, Atsumu sighs dramatically. 

Knowing if this really bothered Kiyoomi he would have said something by now. 

He gives on up on that, instead resting his feet on Kiyoomi’s lap, he stares at the ceiling letting out another dramatic sigh, “Kiyoomi.” he shimmies down into the couch so he’s laying down fully, “Kiyoomi,” He repeats in a singsong voice this time. 

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi finally says, his voice monotone like Atsumu hasn’t been trying to bother him for the last five minutes. 

Atsumu grins to himself, “Whatca doin’?” 

Kiyoomi gives him a look out of the corner of his eye, before turning his glare fully on him, Atsumu can only grins wider, “What does it look like?” Kiyoomi asks, his voice dipping into annoyance. 

Atsumu hums to himself, “I dunno,” He rubs his chin to add to the effect knowing it’s not fooling Kiyoomi for even a second. 

This time Kiyoomi sighs, pushing Atsumu feet off of him, he stands from the couch his book in hand, Atsumu knows he going to hide out in their room and read, but right when Kiyoomi goes to pass him, he grabs him around the waist, with an impressive lunge that would’ve made his volleyball coach very proud, and pulled him back into the couch, pulling him in until he slumps against Atsumu’s chest, Kiyoomi’s head falling onto his shoulder, his hair ticking his neck, Atsumu is glad that this didn’t end with him misjudging and ending up with Kiyoomi’s very hard head hitting him right in the face. 

Kiyoomi’s tense for all of a second before he gives up, he turns his head his nose touching his cheek, “I hate you.” He whispers, “So much.” 

Atsumu can only press a kiss to his nose, “Love ya, too Omi-omi!” 

Atsumu feels himself finally relaxing after being out as long as he had been, Kiyoomi’s weight pressing into him all along his body, warmth spreading into him, Kiyoomi’s book finds the coffee table, his hands holding onto his wrists, for a moment it quiet, only the soft music coming in from the kitchen speaker keeping them company. 

“I love you too, you know.” Kiyoomi says so softly Atsumu almost misses it, even if its currently impossible to miss anything with how pressed together they are, all of his words rumbling through his chest. 

“I know.” His arms tighten around Kiyoomi’s form, trying to pull him more into him, his mouth soon enough finds Kiyoomi’s neck, pressing light kissing into any skin he can reach, his eyes falling shut as Kiyoomi lets out a relaxed sigh, one of his hands falling away from his wrist that he momentarily misses before it finds its way into his arm, running through the still slightly damp strands. He doesn’t know how he ever lived without this, he was made to hold and be held by this man and not a moment will ever be wasted in his presence.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic of the year babbyyy, im so tired this is nothing, but kudos and comments are appreciated as always 
> 
> thank you for reading, more for this ship to come soon probably because i am depraved. 
> 
> Tumblr: Two-trucks-in-love
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
